


17759

by twoam



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Drabble, Fame, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoam/pseuds/twoam
Summary: "My autograph?""In a way."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	17759

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



The bell at the entrance tinkles. Nancy straightens up, weaves through shelves to the counter. The stranger strolls up to the counter, puts something down.

"My autograph?" She's used to it, the strangeness of fame. People wanting to meet her. 

"In a way." On closer inspection, it's not a football card. It's a contract. She meets the agent's eyes. 

"Wyoming?" 

"Need a running-back like you, McGunnell." It's not that long, not even two thousand years. But. Why not play again? She thinks of the end-zone. The Browns. It inspires something in her other than numb despair. 

He gets her autograph.


End file.
